She is
by PczZitoO
Summary: Luck Heartfilia no espero menos de Fairy tail cuando Salamander lo llevo consigo. Ese era el único lugar donde podía encontrar a una alquimista de hielo acostumbraba a caminar como Dios la trajo al mundo, un loco acosador que lo llamaba su rival de amor, y a Oberón, el Rey de las hadas, comiendo pastel tranquilamente. One-Shots&Drabbles. GenerBeder y algo de Ooc
1. This is Fairy tail

**¡Helloooooooooooo peopleeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Bueno, este es mi primera historia para este fandom y no estoy muy segura de que les vaya a gustar pero a mi me gusto como me quedo. Desde ayer vengo con la idea en la cabeza, así que ¡aquí esta!**

**Al principio pensé que iba salir solo un pequeño drabble, pero termino siendo un One-shot, jejeje**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta soy fan del Nalu y del Jerza, son mis parejas favoritas, pensaba meter algo de la segunda en la historia, pero veo que no se dio la oportunidad, incluso ya había elegido el nombre GB de Jellal ¡Ups! lastima **

**En fin los dejo leer, nos encontramos abajo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: <strong>_Fairy Tail y todos sus extravagantes magos, así como Natsu y el sexy Jellal son propiedad y creación de Hiro Mashima troll-master. Los nombres GenerBeder son míos. _

* * *

><p><strong>She is<strong>…

.

**By Pc**

.

.

.

**I**

**This is Fairy tail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

En el reino de Fiore existe una ciudad llamada Magnolia, donde cosas locas y extrañas suceden diariamente. Ahí, una gran estructura se eleva majestuosa, edificio donde reside el gremio de magos conocido como Fairy Tail.

Todo apuntaba a que sería un día tranquilo —el primero desde la fundación del gremio—, pero un fuerte alboroto se armo en el interior que incluso los transeúntes salieron huyendo tan pronto escucharon un rugido colérico.

Caos, ni siquiera esa palabra era lo suficientemente apropiada para describir lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de Fairy Tail: Las mesas volaban, las botellas eran usadas como armas, las sillas se rompían contra las espaldas y los platos lanzados como cuchillos a la vez que varios gritos de guerra se elevaban por sobre sus cabezas. En medio de esa batalla campal se encontraba un pequeño grupo de magos ocultos tras una barricada improvisada con una mesa, esperando y suspirando resignados por la repentina pelea. Y pensar que todo había iniciado al alguien derramar un poco de jugo, que por supuesto nadie limpio, él cual provoco que la Dragon Slayer de Hierro resbalara empujando a la alquimista de hielo al estarse quitando la blusa —esa pésima costumbre por la que Natsu solía llamarla exhibicionista pervertida—, y cuya prenda fue a dar sobre el rostro de Salamander, quien no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra, involucrando así a más de la mitad del gremio.

Una tímida cabeza asomo por sobre el borde de la mesa, pero tan pronto lo hizo un plato se fue a estrellar muy cerca causando que se escondiera nuevamente.

—Esto se salió de control —dijo Lev Mcgarden, el mago de escritura solida.

A su lado el pequeño Dragon Slayer del cielo temblaba ante la visión de la batalla, sus ojos castaños mostraban miedo y preocupación contenida, unos golpecitos lo hicieron despertar de su ensoñación, Charlie, su gato blanco lo miraba serio

—Wendell —habló calmadamente — ¿Qué sucede?

El chico trago pesado después de echar una última mirada por sobre la mesa, su rostro se puso pálido

—Natsu ne-chan esta… —comenzó a hablar, sin embargo, una explosión cercana los mando a volar hacia atrás con todo y barricada.

—¡Grace bastarda! —chilló furiosa una chica mientras sus puños eran envueltos en llamas. Su cabello rosa caía por su espalda derramándose hasta sus caderas, su cuello envuelto en una bufanda.

Frente a ella la maga de hielo comenzaba a manifestar la energía de su magia causando que Lev y Wendell buscaran refugio junto a Joules Scarlet —conocido como Oberón, el rey de las hadas—, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado disfrutando de un pastel de fresas. Para su muy mala suerte el mago celestial Luck Heartfilia, que también se escondía en la barricada, quedo solo y expuesto en medio de la pelea.

—¡Nats, Grace! Deténganse —grito asustado al ver como la Dragon Slayer de fuego corría hacía él con el puño llameante en alto, sin intenciones de detenerse. Su vista fija en su amiga/rival

—Muévete Luck, este no es asunto tuyo —declaró Grace en igual de condiciones que Natsu, a excepción de que ella solamente tenía puesto un sostén oscuro cubriendo su torso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los pervertidos del gremio, lamentablemente tampoco para Luck, quien negó derrotado por tal visión.

Asustado, el mago celestial cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de recibir el menor daño, pero la colisión de las dos magas nunca sucedió. Frente a él apareció Leone, el espíritu de la puerta del León, quien remato a las magas de Hielo y Fuego de un golpe

La recién llegada venia ataviada extrañamente con la ropa que solía usar cuando estaba en el gremio, una chamarra verde con cuello de peluche, camisa de botones color naranja y una falda negra corta. Su rostro generalmente tranquilo estaba ensombrecido por el enojo.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo inútiles?! —Exclamó lanzándoles una mirada colérica a través de sus gafas de sol —No dejaré que pongan un dedo encima de _mi_ Luck

Extrañamente el rubio agradeció la presencia de Leone, quien apenas lo vio se lanzó sobre él frotándose como un gato en su pecho. Suspiro aliviado, un día más de vida no era algo que se podía despreciar.

—¡Estúpida Leone! —gritó la pelirrosa antes de arremeter con un golpe contra el espíritu celestial, esta emitió un gritito agudo al soltar a Luck y desapareció gimiendo lastimosamente su nombre, esté quedo de piedra ante la mirada que le lanzó la chica

A leguas se notaba que no estaba muy feliz por la presencia de Leone, a Nat nunca le agrado que se lanzará sobre Luck como si fuera de su propiedad.

No muy lejos de ellos Grace estaba en un estado de semi-consciencia mientras Rain Loxar la socorría murmurando cosas como 'Grace-sama solo puede ser tocada por Rain' 'No puedo creer que Grace-sama y Nat pelearan por el amor de Luck, ¡Grace-sama es solo mía!' continuó al ver lo sucedido hacía unos segundos

Alrededor de ellos todo Fairy tail aun estaba en el calor de la batalla: María, la madre de Juliet, peleaba con Wanda, quien usaba el humo de su cigarrillo para propinarle un golpe; Ellie clamaba algo así como 'Es de mujeres pelear' mientras se enredaba en una batalla contra Ferreel Redfox, la Dragon Slayer de hierro. Luck también pudo observar a la distancia como Ymir Strauss, movido por el calor de la batalla, retaba a Joules a un duelo alegando que era para 'Recordar los viejos tiempos', cosa que el pelirrojo declino al estar muy ocupado saboreando lo que le quedaba de pastel.

Su vista achocolatada volvió a centrarse en la chica que tenía frente a él: Natsuhi Dragneel.

—Nats —habló nerviosamente al ver que los ojos verdes de su amiga aun mostraban enojo, trono sus dedos intimidando un poco al rubio

La pelirrosa lo tomo por la camisa haciendo que Luck emitiera un gritito nada masculino, todo Fairy Tail sabía que Natsu era de temer cuando se enojaba. Ella era demasiado impulsiva y temperamental, cosa que empeoraba ciertos días de cada mes. Luck rezó porque hoy no fueran de esos días.

Sin más lo puso de pie, como si su peso no fuera un problema; quedaron uno frente al otro, haciendo notoria la diferencia de altura. Él fácilmente le sacaba media cabeza, Nats era alta, pero no tanto como un hombre.

—Vamos, invoca a Leone —dijo cruzándose de brazos, aun le debía una buena batalla por haber noqueado a la tonta de Grace y por tratar a Luck como poste de gato

El Heartfilia lucía nervioso, busco por todos lados a alguien que lo ayudara, inevitablemente su vista fue a parar a la Dragon Slayer del rayo

—¿Por qué no mejor peleas con Lightning? —ofreció al ver como la mujer se había mantenido al margen, junto a ella estaba Cam, bebiendo de su barril mientras se burlaba de los perdedores.

Nat no aparto su mirada del rostro del rubio, eso era una mala señal: Ella siempre deseaba pelear con la nieta de la maestra. Repentinamente un grito resonó por todo el gremio haciendo que todos detuvieran sus peleas, el Satán Soul de Ymir había mando a volar a Joules con toda y su armadura de Alas negras tacleando a la chica de la bufanda y al propio Luck

El trío rodo por la mitad del gremio entre un tifón de piernas y brazos hasta que una pared detuvo su marcha.

Luck tosió ante la presencia de polvo y escombros, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, necesitaba urgentemente a Wendell. Una vez sus ojos lograron enfocar correctamente su alrededor se dio cuenta que una extraña masa estaba sobre su rostro, casi asfixiándolo. Para su sorpresa y casi horror llegó a la conclusión de que esas vendas y prominente pecho se trataba de Nats. Los colores subieron a su rostro a la vez que sentía que su nariz explotaría en una hemorragia nasal

Él podía esperar todo tipo de cosas de Fairy tail, desde un día completo de fiesta desenfrenada hasta un día como hoy lleno de golpes y mesas voladoras, pero nada lo preparo para situaciones como esa.

—¡Natsu! —gritó antes de desvanecerse por asfixia y falta de sangre entre el abundante pecho de Salamader, la dragón Slayer de fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Después de estar aburrida una tarde de domingo encontré unas imágenes hechas por Mashima donde se veía a Natsu como chica y a Lucy como hombre, ambos se veían realmente bien, así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacer algo con ese material tan bueno?**

**Al final termine buscando e inventando nombres para los GenerBeder, que por cierto el de Gajeel (Ferreel), Leo/Loki (Leone), Wendy (Wendell) fueron unos a los que les di mucha vuelta, para empezar Loki no iba a aparecer, pero termino saliendo. Trate de mantener las personalidades, espero que me hayan salido bien, incluso tenían que modificarse un poco con todo eso del cambio de genero. **

**En fin, me divertí haciendo esto. Si a la comunidad le gusta veré si hacer algunos drabbles con el GenerBeder, hay tantas situaciones con las que trabajar *fantasea en su mundo*, me quede con la emoción de una escena de Jellal GB y Erza GB (Joules), por cierto, Erza quedo como Joules debido a que el Joule es la unidad con la que se mide el trabajo realizado por una fuerza= Fu-Erza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Así que pequeña frijolito, si, te hablo a ti. Si te gusto teclea algo lindo en el espacio de abajo y dale click a botón sexy que dice 'Post review'**

**Pc no entiende el lenguaje de las alertas y los favoritos, así que ya saben que hacer.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**


	2. Make up

**¡Eh vuelto! Creo...**

**Tuve una idea algo extraña, así que tal vez deje abierta esta historia por posibles one-shots o drabbles que se me ocurran, ya tengo otro para navidad, tal vez les guste.**

**En fin, se mantendrá el tema de los Generbeder y tal vez algo de Ooc, así que si eres un fanático del cannon te sugiero no leer. Muchas gracias por los FAVS y FOLLOWS, saben que los review también me hacen feliz**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMER: <strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima Troll-master, solo los nombres GenerBeder son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>She is…<strong>

**.**

**By Pc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

**Make up**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

—¿Qué es eso?

La rubia sonrió complacida al ver como su compañera parpadeaba confundida ante el objeto que sostenía

—Esto es un lápiz labial —señaló inflando el pecho con orgullo.

El que ella supiera algo que la esmeralda no la hacía sentir superior y un paso más adelante en la escala para sobrepasarla, después de todo admiraba a la maga de fuego, pero eso no quitaba el ligero rencor que aun sentía después de la batalla en los juegos mágicos. Se había propuesto superarla costase lo que costase, un factor determinante para elegir un campo de batalla donde la chica no tuviera experiencia.

Nats examino el objeto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el pequeño tubo plateado dejaba ver en su punta un exótico color rojo que llamaba su atención, el mismo color rojo que Stacy Eucliffe tenía en los labios.

—¿Y? —Natsu observo como la maga de Sabertooth guardaba el tubo de color para luego sacar otro con un líquido transparente y viscoso, el cual aplico nuevamente sobre sus labios.

La pelirrosa arrugó el gesto ante la sonrisa de superioridad de la rubia.

—Es para pintar los labios —indicó señalando sus brillosos y coloridos labios. Nats le dedico una cara de poker, incapaz de encontrar una razón para que alguien quisiera embadurnar alguna parte de su cuerpo con esos productos, la rubia rodo los ojos —. Maquillaje, para verse más bonita

Nat asintió teniendo una vaga idea al escuchar la palabra maquillaje, la maestra de Blue Pegasus era aficionada a aquello, siempre los usaba para acentuar más algunos rasgos de su rostro, aunque de una forma algo exagerada.

—¿Bonita para quién?

Stacy suspiro repentinamente frustrada ¿qué punto existía en intentar verse superior a Natsuhi si ella apenas comprendía de que estaban hablando?

—Para llamar la atención, sentirse hermosa, dejar a los hombres babeando por ti —respondió a regañadientes, la pelirrosa lo medito un momento —, para verse linda para el chico que te gusta, ¡yo que sé!

Nats no le veía un punto a aquello, ella no necesitaba verse bonita y mucho menos se sentía tentada a usar ese lápiz labial o alguno de los productos que la rubia tenía en esa bolsa, ella solo necesitaba ser fuerte para poder vencer a Joules y a Lightning.

Natsuhi Dragneel sería la más fuerte de Fairy tail costase lo que le costase.

—o—

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? —inquirió un nada sorprendido y un tanto resignado Luck.

La dragon slayer de fuego estaba cómodamente tendida sobre su cama, leyendo uno de los escritos en los que estaba trabajando. Un inevitable tic asalto su ojo izquierdo al ver como la chica giraba sobre si misma quedando boca arriba, la camisa masculina que usaba como vestido dejaba ver el inicio de su pecho —si, las vendas no estaban ahí, por desgracia —y gran parte de sus piernas delgadas.

El rubio soltó un suspiro derrotado y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano en un intento de contenerse a sí mismo. Era costumbre que Nats se escabullera en su departamento, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta cuando la encontraba usando su baño o su ropa, en ambos casos la hemorragia nasal que le proseguía no se hacía esperar dejándolo al borde de la anemia.

Y esta no era la excepción.

En dos zancadas Luck a travesó la habitación y le arrebató las hojas a una concentrada pelirrosa, quien pestañeo confundida al ver como las guardaba en una carpeta, lejos de su vista.

—Lo estaba leyendo —comentó frunciendo los labios, pero el mohín desapareció siendo sustituido por una emoción infantil que solo ella podría reflejar —, deberías hacer una continuación ¡Quiero saber si el dragón se comerá al caballero!

—No, el dragón no puede comerse al caballero —afirmó Luck tomando una toalla y un cambio de ropa

—¿Por qué no? Los dragones son más geniales que los caballeros —defendió, un caballero era un simple hombre en armadura, no tenía nada de especial, si el dragón lo quisiera podría comérselo de un bocado

—Porque entonces ¿Quién rescataría a la princesa?

—El dragón podría hacerlo —afirmó Natsu completamente segura.

Luck sonrió al notar la forma tan suya de ver el mundo. Natsuhi era la única chica que conocía que sería capaz de salvarse a sí misma, incluso venciendo al dragón que la tuviera cautiva.

—Sí bueno, eso ya lo veremos

La puerta del baño se cerró detrás del chico y el silencio que le siguió fue destruido por el ruido del agua corriendo. Nat, un tanto aburrida por la ausencia de Happy —la bastarda se había ido con Charlie y Wendel a una misión— comenzó a mover sus piernas para distraerse, aunque eso no le funciono. Irritada por la falta de entretenimiento tomó el primer libro que encontró y pasó las hojas hasta dar con algo que le llamo la atención. El libro era nada más y nada menos que la revista de magia que compraba Luck semanalmente, en ella un artículo acerca del top de magas más hermosas estaba en primera plana y en más de la mitad de la revista. Todas y cada una de ellas lucían extremadamente radiantes: Los ojos delineados, largas pestañas negras, sombras de colores acentuando los ojos, y coloridos y carnosos labios. Todo ello producto del maquillaje.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si a Luck le gustaba ese tipo de chicas, después de todo lo había visto salir con una que otra que solía usar ese tipo de cosas y tenía en su poder aquella revista llena de de chicas en traje de baño y poca ropa. Inevitablemente su reunión con Stacy se le vino a la mente, ella había dicho que el maquillaje volvía a las mujeres bonitas. Si lo pensaba bien era creíble que su compañero buscara chicas lindas ¿no? Chicas como Stacy o con curvas como Grace.

Ambas opciones le revolvieron el estomagó. Al parecer no se sentía nada bien.

…

Cuando Luck abrió la puerta toda clase de imágenes y situaciones se le vinieron a la cabeza al ser consciente de que Nats se encontraba en su departamento, desde encontrarla provocando un incendio o incluso durmiendo en una posición nada decorosa, sin embargo, encontrar la imagen que encontró estaba fuera de su imaginación de escritor.

Ahí, sobre la alfombra, la poderosa y temida Salamander se encontraba mirándolo como si hubiera sido encontrada in fraganti, en sus manos los objetos del delito: un espejo y un lápiz labial.

Por un momento Luck no supo si reír o cerrar la puerta nuevamente para comprobar que no había terminado en una dimensión paralela en donde Natsu fuera una chica normal, femenina. No obstante, el rostro de su amiga no le permitió poder elegir una de esas opciones, la risa le gano tan pronto ella comenzó a pasar sus manos en un intento de quitar el lápiz labial, embarrando aun más el color rojo en sus labios y sus mejillas.

—Luck —gimió desesperada al ver que el chico parecía a punto de quedar sin respiración, ese estúpido color no se quitaba y sus dedos ya estaban tan rojos que parecía que sangraban — ¡No es gracioso!

—Sí lo es —habló con voz entrecortada y las lagrimas amenazando con salir —, deberías ver tu rostro.

Ella bufó, nada de eso le daba gracia.

¡Todo era culpa de la estúpida de Stacy!

Si ella no le hubiera regalado el labial no hubiera tenido que cargarlo consigo y mucho menos le hubiera dado curiosidad probarlo. Es decir, nada de esto estuviera sucediendo y Luck no se estuviera riendo de ella en su propia cara.

Con mayor fuerza paso su brazo por sus labios en un intento de limpiar los restos del pigmento, no obstante, aun sentía la capa grasosa y ese olor tan característico. Seguramente se veía como una completa tonta, se suponía que toda chica debía saber usar algo tan simple y básico, pero ella era tan poco agraciada en esas cosas que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, o al menos esa era su duda hasta que el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la sobresalto.

Luck se acercó y tomo asiento frente a Nat, quien aun batallaba inútilmente con la pintura. Su rostro estaba crispado, señal irrefutable de que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia.

Conteniendo la risa para no darle más razones para propinarle un golpe llevo su mano en dirección a la chica y aparto el brazo que usaba para tallar la parte inferior de su rostro, Natsuhi lo miro algo irritada, más eso no asusto al rubio — al menos no del todo—. Tomo su mentón y lo elevo un poco para tener mejor vista, antes de ella pudiera zafarse de su agarre o decir algo paso su pulgar por sus labios y retiro el poco color que aun estaba ahí.

Nat se quedo quieta y lo miro con asombro, no esperaba eso.

El Heartfilia sonrió cuando termino de limpiarle el rostro como si fuera una niña pequeña, con cuidado y suavidad para no lastimarla e irritar más su piel, que para ese momento ya estaba algo roja por pasar tantas veces su brazo y manos sobre ella.

—Listo —dijo satisfecho de su trabajo.

Paseo la mirada achocolatada por el piso y encontró junto a su amiga la revista del Hechicero semanal y el pequeño objeto responsable de tal desastre. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo giro para observarlo mejor ¿Cómo había llegado ese objeto en manos de Natsu?

—No te queda —comentó sin más dejándola muda

Dragneel sabía que no estaba hecha para esas cosas, pero ahora que Luck se lo hubo confirmado se sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el vientre. Doloroso y certero

—Lo sé —contestó torciendo el gesto algo enojada —, esas cosas no van conmigo

Luck negó con la cabeza llamando su atención.

—No me refería a eso. Te ves bien sin maquillaje —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

La dragón slayer esperaba todo menos eso.

Eso significaba que…

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó curiosa.

Luck soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Debió esperarlo, después de todo estaba hablando con Natsuhi Dragneel. La única chica que no podía reconocer un cumplido tan simple como ese.

Si, Luck Heartfilia pensaba que Nat no necesitaba maquillaje u otra cosa para parecer linda, porque él ya pensaba que la chica era linda. Incluida su cabeza hueca en el paquete.

Pero eso era algo que no le diría tan abiertamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?<strong>

**Fue igual un one-shot. Me pregunto cuando podre hacer un drabble...**

**Fue un tema bastante simple y común, yo aún me tardó siglos para aplicar el delineador liquido, soy bastante lenta con todo eso del maquillaje. Pero poner a Nat en una situación similar me causo algo de curiosidad, ya se que tiene Ooc, pero la Natsu mujer no es tan exactamente igual a Natsu hombre, detalles.**

**Fue un placer escribir para tí, asi que seria todo un placer leer tu opinión.**

**Anda, no tengas miedo de apretar ese sexy botón con la leyenda 'Post review..'**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente One-shot. Sip, estoy segura que será un one-shot.**

**Pc fuera**

**Paz :v **


	3. Hell kitchen

**Hola readers.**

**No tengo mucho animó de darles largas, estoy algo deprimida al ver que en cierto fandom no me va tan bien, creo que me mudaré pronto de él, después de todo hay otros donde de verdad aprecian mi trabajo.**

**En fin, los dejo leer. Este tal vez no tenga nada que ver con navidad, pero aquí esta, se me ocurrió así super flash y es más bien de Ymir (Mirajane), esta vez nada de NaLu, sorry, pero espero que les guste. Es un pre-navidad, la mañana antes de su fiesta.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMER: <strong>Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad y creación de Hiro Mashima troll-master. Solo los nombres Generbeder son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>She is…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**Hell kitchen **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&.

Detrás de las puertas cerradas de Fairy Tail los desastrosos magos del gremio se veían por Joules y Ymir en una misión de decoración. La diferencia entre ambos dictadores era su método de dominio, mientras el Scarlet dominaba con mano dura a los pobres desgraciados —entiéndase como Luck, Lev, Cam, Rain y por supuesto al tembloroso Wendell— obligando y exigiendo eficiencia vestido con un extraño disfraz de reno, con todo y nariz roja incluida, y no olvidemos el rabo esponjoso que daban ganas de jalar; Strauss por su parte mantenía esa calma alarmante y esa sonrisa engañosamente amable que ponía los pelos de punta, porque el demonio aun cuando aparentara ser un ángel era de temer. Él estaba a cargo de la cocina, teniendo bajo su poder a las chicas, quienes prácticamente temblaban al verse en los oscuros dominios del demonio.

Y esa no era una exageración, porque Ymir Strauss aún con esa apariencia dulce y comprensiva era un oscuro y cruel ser bajo la identidad de un modelo que también hacía de camarero.

Entre las cuatro paredes de lo que era la bien provista cocina del gremio se podía apreciar un pequeño grupo de féminas, todas alrededor del peliblanco, quien enseñaba y daba algunas instrucciones para la preparación de la grandiosa cena que en unas horas se llevaría a cabo. Algunas prestaban atención, otras por su parte se dedicaban a comer moscas, entre ellas destacaba Dragneel, así fue como por accidente empujo a la exhibicionista pervertida ganándose una respuesta que fue devuelta con mayor intensidad y viceversa, para cuando las demás se percataron de la pelea pelirrosa y pelinegra ya estaban diciéndose de cosas y con los rostros hastiados la una de la otra, algunos utensilios habían sido tirados durante su riña, las ollas y sartenes lanzadas por los suelos y una mesa volcada con todos los ingredientes que usarían para hacer una tarta.

Así como inicio término, la pelea se detuvo cuando un cuchillo afilado paso rozándolas a nanómetros de distancia del rostro haciendo que se separaran, clavándose terriblemente detrás de ellas. Ambas tragaron grueso cuando el peliblanco les sonrió tan apacible, destilando un aura oscura capaz de hacer que hasta el más valiente hombre se orinara en los pantalones.

—Ara, ara, parece que el cuchillo se me ah resbalado de las manos —canturreó dejando la cocina en un tenso silencio

Incluso Ferreel había retrocedido en su intención de comer una de las piezas del material de cocina, Ellie dejo de gritar sus típicas frases de 'Es de mujeres…', Wanda se deshizo de su cigarrillo tan rápido como le fue posible, Lightning se alejo un par de pasos del conglomerado con intensiones de mantenerse integra, quería salir tal cual había entrado al territorio enemigo, de una sola pieza.

—Nat, Grace —habló y las dos chicas sintieron que su voz provenía del más profundo de los infiernos, podían jurar haber visto llamas ardiendo a sus espaldas y la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro solo provoco que toda su vida pasara frente a sus ojos, justo como lo haría cuando tienes a la muerte misma frente a ti —, creo haber dicho que nada de peleas dentro de la cocina, ¿nee?

El mayor de los Strauss hizo que Fullbuster y Dragneel desearan dentro de sí haber nacido hombres para no tener que estar ahí al ver como se acercaba a ellas con esa tranquilidad tan abrumadora y terrible, instintivamente se sujetaron una de la otra para no caer cuando sus piernas les temblaron ante el panorama nada favorable para ellas, incluso Joules era una mejor opción que Ymir, al menos el pelirrojo tenía más piedad que el peliblanco, tenia alma.

Dos gritos agudos resonaron por todo el gremio haciendo que Luck callera de la escalare en donde estaba por tan repentino alarido, incluso si no se hubiera resbalado por el aturdimiento y el susto hubiera caído al Rain soltar la escalara ante el grito de su amada Grace-sama.

Todos los chicos se quedaron estáticos por un momento al darse cuenta de que el sonido había salido de la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cerrada y daba un aire misterioso y aterrador al verse envuelto en un silencio sospechoso después de semejantes alaridos.

El mismo pensamiento se instalo en la mente de todos los presentes, quienes intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa al suponer lo que había sucedido.

Ymir.

No había que ser genio para saber que la cocina era el Olimpo del Strauss, sus jardines colgantes de Babilonia, para él era su adoración como los libros para Lev y los pasteles de fresa para Joules.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado todos siguieron con sus labores, incluso Joules había hecho oídos sordos cuando un estruendo volvió a resonar en la cocina y los gritos de las condenas se elevo por sobre sus cabezas, ruidos de arañazos y golpes a la puerta no se hicieron esperar, pero el pelirrojo como todos los demás se permitieron hacerse los tontos por una vez.

Todos sabían que no debían hacer enojar a Ymir, y mucho menos en su territorio, o de lo contrario arderías en el infierno.

.

.

.

«Abandonad toda esperanza todo aquel que entre aquí»

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin un drabble, o algo que no es un one-shot.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció Ymir? ¿Es de temer? A mi me cae bien, Joules con su disfraz de reno me pareció lindo, espero que lo use en la fiesta, como Erza suele gustarle hacer cosplay a Joules también.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews:**

Sonatika-san _(Por cierto, me gusta tu imagen de perfil)_

Aretha Atrahasis

SakuriMoon

**Me hicieron muy feliz, después de ver la gran cantidad de FAV y ALERT's me decepcionó un poco el ver que nadie se toma la molestia de opinar, me sorprende la cultura del lector.**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo. Ya en el siguiente va el regalo de navidad, que no creo que sea super extenso, pues estos son cortos para divertir y distraerme un poco, pero incluso corto daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Inspiración para el Jerza por favor, ya quiero escribir algo de ellos. **

**Nos leemos luego**

** ¿Un review?**


End file.
